darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 63
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Sideswipe's Logs Category:Mouse's Logs Category:Shark's Logs 11/17/2012 05:39 PM Shark is lying on his front, a pair of bonoculars up to his visor as he scopes out Crystal City from afar. He's hidden just enough not to be visible from the air, but not so much from ground level. Frontline Warrior, Sideswipe, is nearby as well. He's not regarding Crystal City... infact his vacinity to Crystal City is kind of coincidental. He's seated on an outcropping of crystalline rock with one leg hanging over the side of the rock. He's got a scanning device in one hand and is looking at its holographic display which is floating above the device and infront of his face. The ever-industrious Mouse has left the safety of Iacon's dome. He's not one to sit around and just wait.. He's set to sneak back into the heavily-fortified city to see if his friend Solarix needs to send any message. Mouse has a difficult path ahead of him, but he's determined to help Scattershot and the CCian resistance any way his little Spark can. Mouse silently pulls up to Shark and gives his arm a tug. "The front entrance's no good." Mouse says quietly, looking up at the taller, older Mech. Shark glances over at the voice of the youngling, "Oh hey kid. Thanks for the heads up but I figured that out already. I'm checking for any patterns in the comings and goings of the Cons at the moment." He then peers over at Sideswipe and calls out, "Anything on that scanner?" Sideswipe turns his head, tearing his gaze away from the display and directing his attention towards Shark and Mouse. He huhs questioningly before glancing back at the display, "Uh, no. No. Nothin' interesting." he shrugs his shoulders, "Was I supposed to be lookin' for something of import? I was scanning for odd power signatures. Heard a report of a fallen satellite in these parts." Mouse nearly shoves a datapad into Shark's hand. "Let me help. Look at this, too." Mouse says, before transforming into his RC Car altmode. A small satellite dish extends from the roof of the car and adjusts the trajectory and begins uplink communication to the satellite network. "I thought so too. I'm having more trouble then normal connecting to the relay.. Should have overlay in a few cycles on that screen." The datapad in question remains waiting for the signal Mouse will be transmitting. Mouse transforms into a small electric RC Car, able to scoot around with ease into even the smallest nook. .. .... ...... A slightly grainy image comes into display. It's an overhead view of Crystal City from the overhead satellites. "There... Starting overlay." Mouse starts up the overlay and begins identifying the civilians in the city with blue. Red coordinates and such edge the screen with information. "See anything useful?" Mouse asks, continuing to work on getting better signal that's not so choppy. Right now, the refresh looks to be almost half a minute. Sideswipe taps a thumb against the scanning device and sets it to passive mode. The holographic display disintegrates and disappears as the device enters passive mode. He places the device on his forearm and it disappears in a slot in his armor. He places a palm down on the crystal rock outcropping he has been sitting on and pushes upward. He springs himself off the rock and onto his two feet. He heads over to the two of them. Shark ahs softly, recalling reading a report about a sattellite. He lies when he says, "That's what I was referring to mech." He looks down at the datapad that was given to him and looks it over carefully. "Your help is welcome kid." he states, "After all you live there, probably know all the secret ways in I'd bet." Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Mouse rolls a 8! Bzzz.. Buzzzz... The signal fades in and out as Mouse realigns his satellite dish slightly in an attempt to get stronger signal into the satellite relay. Static fills the screen... followed by a picture where various patrols are seen moving. Bzzzzz.... Mouse remains silent as his processor works harder to maintain a good video feed for Shark. "Sure do. You want in?" Mouse asks quickly, as it seems to be getting harder for Mouse to maintain the signal. Sideswipe looks down to Mouse and then up to Shark. He grimaces before looking past Shark and in the direction of Crystal City. He places his hands on his hips, "So... we just cataloguein' the goings and comings? Or we doin' something else here? I'm sure Prime wouldn't mind me doin' something more constructive..." Shark gives a nod, "Oh yeah I want in. Need to know the safest way in that isn't being watched or patrolled near. Once I know that, we can slip a group of us into the city undetected and surprise the Cons. Maybe kick em out of there if we are lucky." He looks at Sideswipe, "I have to plan how to get in there, so yes there will be a something else." Shark watches the kid take off without telling him much of anything. He huffs. "Well guess I'll figure it out on my own." Sideswipe steps over to a small grouping of crystals and raises a foot up to rest on top of them. He leans forward with one foot raised up onto the rocks, his gaze directed towards Crystal City. He asks of Shark, "So... you get recruited to help out the Crystal City Resistance, too? Some guy named Streetwise or something?" Shark shakes his head and looks back toward the city with the bonoculars, "Prime ordered me to head up things." Swipe humphs in response. He shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah. Sunstreaker and I got approached by a mech called Streetwise. Says he's working with the Resistance. Led by some mech named Scattershot?" he shrugs, "Never heard of him, but... ain't heard from him or Streetwise since." He grimaces, "Brother and I are fighters, not really resistance planners. So I'm kinda clueless on how to proceed. I do know full frontal assault's outta the question, but..." he trails off. Shark listens attentively as he scopes out the city some more. "Mm I've heard the latter's name before. One of the guards mechs for the city. We got another one of their guards in Iacon, she wants in on the resistance too." he lowers the bonoculars to look toward Sideswipe, "Well lucky for you I get to do the planning. I sure the slag ain't going at them from the front." Swipe raises a hand the back of his head and rubs at it as he looks at Shark, "Well, I wasn't suggesting we rush the gates. However, I kinda lack experience in this area of war. I'm the kinda mech you point in a direction and I shoot." He flashes a smile, lowers his hand and looks back in the City's direction. He says, "I was kinda thinkin' fuel and munitions raids until I hear from Scattershot on how he wants to proceed." Shark inclines his head, a slight grin upon his lips. "Gotcha. Well I'll point folks all right when we get to that point. For now it's survelliance, planning, sneaking around and maybe paying the right civilians to get some information. I need a way in there that doesn't scream 'we're here, kill us now'." Sideswipe thoughtfully hmmms and looks back to Shark, "Of course. Of course. Where's a good scout when we need one, huh?" He smiles slightly, "I suppose we all gotta wear different kinds of job titles in this war, huh?" The mech crosses his arms over his chest, "We gotta an in with any of the Civvies still livin' inside city limits? I'm sure Scattershot does..." Shark gestures in the direction Mouse scooted off towards, "The kid it about as good as we are gonna get. He's small enough not to be noticed by the Cons. Not that I condone using younglings in this war, but I really don't got much of a choice." Sideswipe turns his head to look in the direction of Mouse's retreat. He shrugs his shoulders, "We all gotta grow up at some point. No such thing as normal any more, you know?" He looks back to Shark, "I never met the kid before. What can he do 'sides linkin' up with the satellites and scootin' 'round? Can he plant bombs or shoot a gun?" Shark thinks on that and says, "Good point there, and as to the questions I've no clue. Don't know him that well." Sideswipe frowns in disappointment and shrugs, "Oh well. I'll grill 'em next time I see 'em." That frown turns upside down into a slight smile after he says that. Sideswipe eventually pulls out a pair of binoculars for his own use. They come from some compartment along his waist. He says out loud as he brings the device up to his optics, "Knew I shoulda took some lessons in scouting when our situation wasn't as desperate." Shark chuckles at that, "Doesn't hurt to start learning." he points out, "Not that I'm much of an expert, but I do what I can." The Frontline Soldier humphs in response to Shark, "I'm always learnin'. However, I always seem to fall back into what I know best." He lowers the binoculars for a moment and comments, "Well... I don't imagine the whole of the 'Con army is inside Crystal City... 'specially since they've taken more territory since taking CC. So... we gotta factor that into anything we do, right? That's a bright spot, yeah?" Shark nods to the comment and question, "That is a bright spot. And yes factoring in things is important. Which is why I'm watching things. Looking for any regular patrols or signs of who is here versus who isn't." The binoculars get replaced in their compartment along his hip. He places his arms in a folded position over his chest again as he faces the direction of the city. He responds, "Makes sense to me. Though that sounds more like a Hound kinda thing than a Sideswipe kinda thing." he shrugs his shoulders and turns to face Shark, "I think I'm gonna beat feet towards the other side of the city. You look at the place from this angle and I get a different angle."